Somebody to Love Me
by ClarinetChica09
Summary: What happens if someone else from the future gets stuck in 2006, and what happens when it’s a girl Phil used to have a crush on? Will that affect his relationship with Keely and how will Keely react.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Somebody to Love Me

Author: ClarinetChica09

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything

Rating: T, might end up being M depending on what you want to happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. I'm just really enjoyed it.

Summary: What happens if someone else from the future gets stuck in 2006, and what happens when it's a girl Phil used to have a crush on? Will that affect his relationship with Keely and how will Keely react.

Authors Note: So everyone who reads my Suite Life Fic and HSM fic, I will continue it as soon as I finish this. The story starts out in December 2005.

* * *

It was a frigid day in December 2005. It was a week before winter break. You could feel the commotion inside of school with everyone getting ready for the holidays. Keely was walking to school with Via.

"So Vi what are you going to Sadies?" Keely asked. " I don't know." Was her response. They turned and looked at each other. "I'll go if you go." They both responded. Via smiled, she hoped that Keely and Phil would get together soon. They were oblivious to their feelings but the entire school noticed it. She smiled at her friend. "What's that smile for?" Keely asked her friend. "Nothing, so I'm assuming you are going to ask Phil?" Via stated. "Yea, I'll think of something tonight and then get it ready tomorrow and ask him Wednesday. Hopefully he doesn't have a date. " she added. Via laughed. "What?" Keely asked "He is hot, if you ask me." She added. "So who are you asking." Keely stated to get out of that awkward moment. "I don't know maybe Owen, he's not that bad of a guy." Via stated. "You 2 would make a cute couple." Keely added as they reached the doors of H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High School.

"Excuse Me." A voice stated. "Could you please tell me where Vice Principal Hackett's office is?" she asked politely. "Sure, I'll escort you there, it's on the way to the broadcasting room anyways." Keely added. "Thank You!" the girl stated. " See you Vi." Keely waved as Via turned the corner. " Oh, I'm Keely by the way." She added. "Gen Hutchings."

The girl stated. Keely looked at the girl, she had never seen anyone quite as pretty before. She was tall 5'8'' tall with long blonde hair, which was in long mermaid curls that rested in the middle of her back. She had big gorgeous ocean blue colored eyes, with a gold glittery eye shadow, and mascara on her eyelashes. She wore a baby blue v-neck sweater from Hollister, with a brown tank top that didn't cover much above where the sweater had ended, showing some cleavage. She had on a big strand of glazed wooden brown beads on her neck. She wore large gold earrings in the form of a diamond with circles imbedded into them making up the diamond. She wore a short dark colored denim skirt with a shiny silver woven belt with stars glued in certain areas, which rest between her sweater and skirt diagonally. Her feet had long chocolate brown Ugg boots, with chocolate brown and baby blue striped socks where you could see the tips of them hanging above where the boots ended. She carried a small tote bag which was a brown corduroy colored with a blue beaded flower on it.

"Is something wrong?" Gen asked Keely. Gen felt a little uncomfortable the way Keely was staring at her in fact she was uncomfortable in this century. "No, I'm sorry." She finished. " Here it is." she stated pointing to the door with Neil Hackett, Vice Principal. However Gen was looking at a small sign on the lockers that rested near it. "What is Sadies?" she asked Keely. "We don't have that where I am from." Pointing towards the sign. "Oh, well Its an informal girl ask guy dance and you wear matching clothes to it. You are suppose to ask the guy kind of cutely in a matter of fact but it doesn't matter how I guess." Keely stated. "Oh, when is it?" Gen asked she figured it would be a great way to get to meet some friends, because she didn't know when daddy would have fixed the time machine. "It's Saturday, so find a guy and ask him." Keely stated. "Anyways, I have to go. If you need any more help come find me. It's not hard too." She added. "Thank you again." Gen added. "No prob." Keely stated running off.

Gen was about open the door when she heard a voice. "GEN HUTCHINGS?" it asked curiously. She turned around. "Oh My God! Phil!" she stated. Phil looked at her, wow in a year she has turned even prettier. " Oh My God what are you doing here." He asked as he pulled away from her hug. " Daddy wanted us to go see Thanksgiving in the 21st century, but he ended up blowing a fuse somewhere in the time machine. So basically we are stuck." She stated firmly. "And you?" she asked. "Traveling a vacation through time. Not the smartest idea." He added. She smiled. "Wow! So I might actually have a friend here, other than a girl I just met, who seemed nice." Gen added. "Yea! Well you should get your schedule and what not." Phil added, " I have to go tape the announcements, but I'm sure we will have classes together, and what not and find me at lunch." He added as he heard the bell rang. He waved as he ran off. "I think I found my date to Sadies" she stated to herself as she walked in the door.

Keely was sitting in her third period class, the new girl was in her class, she was very intelligent, not to mention that all the guys including Owen were all over her. As the bell rang she picked up her stuff. "So any idea on how to ask Phil to Sadies?" Via asked? "Yea, so last period I was thinking, I should go to the park and in the fence with tennis balls write out the words Sadies with me?" she stated. "Oh my god that's a great idea." Via stated excitedly, "So what do you think of the new girl?" Via asked her. "Who Gen?" Keely asked. As Via nodded her head. "She seems nice and smart definitely. Not to mention she's quite the ladies man." She added as they both laughed. "Anyways, I don't think she'll go after Phil. Not with the guys who are going after her." She stated. They paid for their lunches and walked over to the table.

Phil sat across from Gen and they flirted. They were eating chocolate covered strawberries. Via looked at Keely who had a jealous look in her eyes. "Don't worry Keel, it's probably nothing." Keely shrugged it off, and went over and sat next Gen. "Hi guys." Via sat next to Phil and when she looked up she saw a sign hanging that was gorgeously made. She couldn't have Keely see it. But before she could think, the first words out of Via's mouth were. "Keely what ever you do don't turn around." And of course she turned around to see a sign that stated.

Phil when we were little we played on the playground. We battled for who was the smartest kid in our old school. Now 10 years later things have changed, but one thing hasn't my feelings for you have developed from hate to love and Now I ask you. "Will you go to Sadies with me, and make my dreams come true. We both used to dream big, and now our fairytale is almost complete if you say yes. From the one and only little girl you called Blondie, but from now on it will be and forever always. Gen.

Keely read it as a tear began to fall down her cheek.

* * *

So not much Pheely in it but there will be more coming so you know what to do the more I get the more I update. Trust Me it will get better. Sorry if there are typos, its late. Also Gen's earrings are the one that London wears in Suite lifes odd couples episode with Zac Efron, so when u read that those are what they are. )

Love,

Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Somebody to Love Me

Author: ClarinetChica09

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything

Rating: T, might end up being M depending on what you want to happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. I'm just really enjoyed it.

Summary: What happens if someone else from the future gets stuck in 2006, and what happens when it's a girl Phil used to have a crush on? Will that affect his relationship with Keely and how will Keely react.

Authors Note: So anyways, that was a short chapter, and I'm so confused because in my stats it says I have 8 reviews but they wont show up so hopefully they will eventually. So anyways, it will get Pheely pretty soon, probably after Sadies. Oh Gen is pronounced Jen, im not sure that everyone understood, it's a cool name and sounds very futuristic.So anyways, Read and Review and I will update much faster. Also my previously is just the last paragraph of the past chapter

* * *

**Previously on Phil of The Future:**

_Phil sat across from Gen and they flirted. They were eating chocolate covered strawberries. Via looked at Keely who had a jealous look in her eyes. "Don't worry Keel, it's probably nothing." Keely shrugged it off, and went over and sat next Gen. "Hi guys." Via sat next to Phil and when she looked up she saw a sign hanging that was gorgeously made. She couldn't have Keely see it. But before she could think, the first words out of Via's mouth were. "Keely what ever you do don't turn around." And of course she turned around to see a sign that stated._

_Phil when we were little we played on the playground. We battled for who was the smartest kid in our old school. Now 10 years later things have changed, but one thing hasn't my feelings for you have developed from hate to love and Now I ask you. "Will you go to Sadies with me, and make my dreams come true. We both used to dream big, and now our fairytale is almost complete if you say yes. From the one and only little girl you called Blondie, but from now on it will be and forever always. Gen._

_Keely read it as a tear began to fall down her cheek._

* * *

Via looked at her friend. Guilt ran through her veins, why did she have to mention Sadies? Phil had given her a football he had in his locker, and she written on it and gave it to Owen who immediately said yes. So she was going to sadies with Owen, and as happy as she was. She wished that her best friend would be able to go and she knew that Keely would find a date even it didn't happen to be the love of her life.

A weak voice stated, " I think I left my binder in the broadcasting room." Via looked to see that the voice belonged to Keely she saw her flip her hair quickly so that Phil wouldn't be able to see the tears fall. She got up from the table and left walking rapidly towards the entrance back into the school from the courtyard. Via watched Keely leave until she was out of sight. She looked down seeing that Keely left her purse and binder she smiled before stating, "I better go tell Keel she didn't forget it." Via stated walking off.

Phil watch them leave. He was hurt, but yet excited. Gen had wizared an amazing sign asking him to Sadies, and tonight they were going to have dinner with the Diffy's and go shopping for their clothes for Sadies. He was excited that Gen had asked him, Phil had the biggest crush on Gen in 2121 then any crush probably in history. In fact most guys did and most little girls had a crush on her little brother Jake who Pim was probably encountering with at the moment. Gen began to talk to Phil and he lost his train in thoughts as he answered back and they began to flirt.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Keely yelled to Via from the broadcasting room. Keely was pacing frantically. "Why did I not think that Phil wouldn't find himself a date! Why!" she yelled. Via sat in the chair listening to her best friend scream. "Keely don't worry, maybe you need to see some other guy!" Via stated trying to make her friend feel better. "What are you talking about! Don't you see Gen is where Phil is from! So they have stuff in common more than Phil and I ever would have." Keely began to burst into tears. As the tears never seemed to end, Via walked over. " Keel, I'm sorry, Gen is nice though, but I still think that you deserve Phil." Via stated with a sympathetic smile on her face. "I mean what's worse then two people are destined to be together but don't see that they are suppose to be?" Via asked. Keely started to cry even more. "So the only think you can do is make him jealous!" Via stated trying to put a smile on her face. She pulled out a lot of crap out of Keely's purse until she found tissues. She threw them to Keely . " You know what I like it. As heartbroken as I am I guess it's a start." Keely stated.

Keely and Via walked out of the broadcast room. " We need to go talk to Phil and Gen, as friends." Via stated. "We should all go in a group for Sadies, it would make it more fun and easier to make Phil jealous." She added. "I still need a date" Keely stated. Her face was tear-stained but Via saw her try to smile. At that moment a tall jock with curly hair that was brown with blonde highlights walked by, he had ocean blue eyes, and wore a baby blue polo which accent his eyes. "Hey" he stated to Keely. "Hey Robby do you want to go to Sadies with me?" Keely asked. "Yes." Was his reply. Keely smiled. "You want to go shopping tonight?" she asked. "We'll make it a date." Robby answered. "See ya, babe!" he stated as he caught a football that one of his friends were throwing. "Wow, smooth Keel." Via stated. "That should get him jealous." Via stated. They than entered the courtyard and sat back down at the table with Gen and Phil.

Keely started to eat her lunch when all of a sudden a small sophomore girl, came up to her, " I can't believe you are going to Sadies with Robby. He's so hot. I asked him and he said no. At least 15 girls have asked him in the sweetest ways and you walked up to him and asked him and he says yes. You are amazing." she stated walking off. Gen and Via were talking while this was happening. Phil looked surprised, and then Via saw the hurt in his face and eyes. Via then thought in her head, "Phase 1 Complete." She than watched Phil get it together before he stated weakly in a hurt voice, "You are going to Sadies with Robby Beardsley?"

* * *

Cliffy anyways thanks so much for the reviews, I really think this is the best storyline I've come up with so you have no idea how happy I was to come on tonight after I finished writing this to see that my 9 reviews had shown up when I thought I had 0 from what it showed! I love you guys. Review and I will update more! I'll try and get a new chapter up asap.

Lauren


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Somebody to Love Me

Author: ClarinetChica09

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything

Rating: T, might end up being M depending on what you want to happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. I'm just really enjoyed it.

Summary: What happens if someone else from the future gets stuck in 2006, and what happens when it's a girl Phil used to have a crush on? Will that affect his relationship with Keely and how will Keely react.

* * *

Authors Note: So basically, here's the 3rd chapter, its basically going to consist from when Keely tells Phil, about Robbie, and then onto the mall, and then you'll see. Also, I'm not sure If I am going to bring up them all the groups shopping and what not, but im going to put there outfits down, I'm going to give u links, because I thought that it might be able to understand what's going on with it and then I will describe it. So you can either look at it now or after you read the chapter. Oh and don't forget to Read and Review. R&R sounds cheesy to me but its growing on me. Oh also I'm working on the paragraph thing its always been a problem that I've had but it's not necessarily you guys reading it its me. If I don't have a couple sentences in it looks wrong to me,another one of my many phobias.

* * *

**Previously of PotF:** Keely started to eat her lunch when all of a sudden a small sophomore girl, came up to her, " I can't believe you are going to Sadies with Robby. He's so hot. I asked him and he said no. At least 15 girls have asked him in the sweetest ways and you walked up to him and asked him and he says yes. You are amazing." she stated walking off. Gen and Via were talking while this was happening. Phil looked surprised, and then Via saw the hurt in his face and eyes. Via then thought in her head, "Phase 1 Complete." She than watched Phil get it together before he stated weakly in a hurt voice, "You are going to Sadies with Robby Beardsley?"

* * *

"Yea, why?" Keely asked him. "No purpose what so ever, I'm just surprised that he didn't have a date. Girls are always over him. I never saw the point." Phil started rambling. 

"Baby, stop it you are rambling." Gen stated to him sweetly. Phil looked over at her and smiled. Gen then rested her head on his shoulder. "You tired baby?" he asked her? "Yea, actually." She stated looking up at him. Phil smiled at her as he gently gave her a peck on the head.

Keely looked at via, who mouthed words of encouragement to her. "Be strong sweetie, he will realize she was wrong for him all along." Was what ended coming out first. At that moment Via had never been as happy as to see Owen come and sit down.

"Hey Guys, so me and Vi are going shopping tonight for Sadies because after all its Wednesday, and Sadies is Friday." Owen stated giving them a thumbs up. Gen looked at Phil. Before replying, " Well my family is having dinner with Phil's" Gen said smiling at him and then re resting her head on his shoulders. Keely and Via rolled there eyes so far back in there heads. Owen just looked at them. "But I think we could go shopping afterwards, Keely are you up for it?" Gen asked her pulling them out of the awkward silence. "Yea, I'm sure Robby will be game." Keely stated trying to put on a brave face.

As the bell rang they began to walk to class. Owen kissed Via good-bye as he ran off in the opposite direction. Via and Keely talked behind Gen and Phil who were already about 5 feet ahead of them. Phil didn't seem to mind how clingy Gen was being. But then again why should she care. She was going out with Robby, who was this amazing guy but some how she couldn't get her mind off of how hot she needed to look Friday night for Phil. Via took Keely out of her thoughts by poking her.

"Ow!" Keely stated. Via pointed. Phil had his hand around Gen's lower waist, almost touching her ass. Keely was about ready to burst. "Keels, don't worry we will get you looking so hot that he will wish he lived in your century instead of his." Via stated, and that was that. A Robby came over and started talking to Keely, which distracted her pretty, much they were almost to class. When Via pretty much yelled "EW!" at the top of her lungs. She saw Phil and Gen facing each other. Gen and Phil were flirting. Phil was leaning up against the back of the lockers. Gen's hand was fiddling with the pockets of his jeans. Eventually her hand was roaming around the pocket of his jeans. Keely flinched at the sight. Keely turned to see if the Robby was still there. When she was no where in sight. Keely turned to Via, "Vi, I've had enough, I'm going home he can live his life with Ms. Malibu Barbie. I'm done she wins."

* * *

Kind of a cliffy, anyways I have the Sadies outfits all chosen out, and what not and I was going to put it into this chapter but then I changed my mind… kind of making you want to review so that if I get 5 more good or bad or both….. 5 more than 14 no matter what way it is getting 19 or more. You will get and update and get to see whos wearing what to sadies, and Is Keely really giving up on Phil? And whats Gen's family like and how did they know the Diffy's? I hope that gives you the need to want to review. The next chapter is already written out! Just the updates and its up. So Read and Review or R&R ;)

Lauren

PS. Sorry It's so short I didn't realize that it was that short.


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Somebody to Love Me

Author: ClarinetChica09

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything

Rating: T, might end up being M depending on what you want to happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. I'm just really enjoyed it.

Summary: What happens if someone else from the future gets stuck in 2006, and what happens when it's a girl Phil used to have a crush on? Will that affect his relationship with Keely and how will Keely react.

Authors Note: So basically, here's the 4th chapter, its going to include from after lunch to dinner with the Diffy's.and the tree lighting. I'm going to be out of town all weekend- in an ice skating competition, and so therefore I wont be able to update but I expect a lot of reviews )!

* * *

**Previously on Phil of the future:**

_"Ow!" Keely stated. Via pointed. Phil had his hand around Gen's lower waist, almost touching her ass. Keely was about ready to burst. "Keels, don't worry we will get you looking so hot that he will wish he lived in your century instead of his." Via stated, and that was that. A Robby came over and started talking to Keely, which distracted her pretty, much they were almost to class. When Via pretty much yelled "EW!" at the top of her lungs. She saw Phil and Gen facing each other. Gen and Phil were flirting. Phil was leaning up against the back of the lockers. Gen's hand was fiddling with the pockets of his jeans. Eventually her hand was roaming around the pocket of his jeans. Keely flinched at the sight. Keely turned to see if the Robby was still there. When she was no where in sight. Keely turned to Via, "Vi, I've had enough, I'm going home he can live his life with Ms. Malibu Barbie. I'm done she wins."_

* * *

"Keely, no you aren't giving up." So she's miss perfect big deal. The world doesn't revolve around her. She's only been her like what 5 hours, and you've already given up." Via stated. "Fork it out through the rest of the day, with them doing what ever the hell they choose to do because believe it or not tonight on December 7,2005. Is the Pickford Tree lighting and if I do recall. You are being escorted by Phil." Via stated.

"Vi, I don't know whether or not you were listening. But the Diffy's are having dinner, with Gen's family tonight. What is going to remind him that he's supposed to escort me? Can you have Matt do it?" She stated pausing for dramatic effect. "I don't think Phil is going to remember, at least not with her around. She has him wrapped around her fingers." Keely asked.

"Well I personally think he will remember." Then her mind shot through the images that went through her mind. Via then picked up the phone and called her brother who was 3 years older and a freshman at Pickford University. "Matt, can you escort Keely tonight for tree lighting?" she asked. "Ok thanks." Via stated.

As she hung up the phone she turned to Keely and said "He said he would." Keely gave Via a big hug and thanked her enough. As the minute bell rang Keely gave Via another hug. She put on a smile as she walked into class.

All through 5th period pre calculus, Keely was rather participating in class. Which surprised most of her peers especially Via. But as the bell rang, and it was announced that 6th period was cancelled for preparation of the Pickford Christmas tree, everyone cheered, and Keely and Via were out of the door.

Phil and Gen walked out of the door of the pre calculus room they were sitting in. "So Gen, ready for tonight?" Phil asked with a smile. " My little sisters can't wait to see Pim again." Gen stated. Phil began to laugh. " So, shall I walk you home?" Phil asked. "Actually." she stated as they turned a corner. Gen turned to see if she anyone was coming. She lets a box fall to the floor, and out came a skyak. "Lets go for a ride?" she stated laughing. "Where to my lady?" he asked. "How does Vienna sound?" Gen asked jokingly. "Lovely." And with that they were off.

Keely and Via were talking with each other while they were leaving the school. "Keely, Via!" a voice yelled. "Hey Tia." The two shouted towards her. They stopped walking while Tia ran to catch up. " Who's ready for the tree lighting?" she asked. "Excited what's more fun at Christmas?" Via asked. "I don't know." Tia stated. Keely laughed. "Well at least you guys don't have to sing!" Keely exclaimed. "Well, it's not our fault that you have amazing talent abilities and not to mention the most gorgeous teenager in Pickford!" Tia exclaimed. Keely mumbled something under the voice, "Not while Gen's here." But Tia and Via just brushed it off. She regained her composure into her cheery self.

"So are you guys coming with me to get my hair done, and stuff. Make sure I know all my words." Keely asked. "Why not! Our teachers didn't give us homework, we are suppose to go see the tree being lit!" Tia exclaimed. "So what does your dress look like!" They both yelled excitingly. Keely rolled her eyes at them before she replied, "You'll see."

Gen and Phil sat in Vienna at a small shop drinking smoothies, and eating a sandwich. "Phil, how long have you known Keely?" Gen asked. "Two years." He stated as if he was asked that question a lot. " Do you love her." She asked. " Romantically?" he asked. "I don't think that would ever happen between us we are best friends." He finished as if he put a lot of thought into the question. " Why me?" she asked. " Opposites attract. You were my opposite our love/hate relationship brought us to love each other more don't you think?" Phil finished "Yea, I think so." She finished. Phil looked at his watch.

"It's 3:30, dinners in an hour we should probably be heading back don't you think?" he asked her. " Do you guys always eat at 4:30?" she asked. "Tonight's the lighting of the Pickford Tree, and because its Pickford's 150th anniversary, It's a big night tonight. All of the Pickford princess from the past 50 years are going to be here, well if there not dead." He finished. As Gen laughed. "So I picked an excellent time to get stuck in the past." She stated jokingly. "You couldn't have picked a better time." He stated as he leaned over the table and gave her a kiss. Gen smiled.

Keely, Via, and Tia sat in Fanny's Diner as they waited for their meals to come. Keely wait impatiently. "My appointments in 30 minutes to get my hair done, I don't have time to wait she stated impatiently as she bit the straw out of her diet coke." She groaned in frustration. "Where's my mom she was suppose to have my dress her 20 minutes ago." She added.

"Keely relax, you are going to do fabulous. Plus you already look gorgeous!" Tia stated.

At that moment their hamburgers arrived. Via let out a sigh of relief, Keely needed to calm down and get her mind off Gen. Keely ate her burger while Tia and Via tried to talk at the Moment Mandy walked in and handed Keely her dress. " See you later pumpkin." She stated. Tia tried to look in the bag. However, it was a dark suit bag. She carefully put her hand on the zipper before she heard Keely replied, "Nice try." Via saw a smile on Keely's face. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 3:45. "Come on Keel's lets go get you ready." Via pulled the waitress over and paid for their meals. Keely grabbed the two bags her mother had left her. They exited the diner laughing.

Gen and Phil arrived in front of Phil's house at 4:00. Gen saw her family walking across the street from their house. Gen's family consisted of Her mother, Wendy. Her father Greg, Her little sister Scarlet, and her 2 little brothers Jake, and Pace. "Ready to see the tree tonight." Gen asked Scarlet and Pace who were 5-year-old twins. "You bet it sissy." They stated. "Do you guys remember Phil?" Gen asked, "Did he live in the future too?" Pace asked rather loudly. Gen's dad Greg responded rather loudly, "Pace, what did we talk about." "Sorry daddy." Was his response. "But yea." Gen added. "Yea!" they both exclaimed as the ran to give Phil the biggest hug anyone has ever seen. Gen smiled, as she walked over to give her parents hugs. Lloyd, Barb, Pim and Curtus walked out and greeted each other after talking for 5 minutes on the large, and Pim being overly disgusted by how warm and friendly the children opened up to her they entered the Diffy house.

Keely sat in the Four Seasons hotel salon, getting her hair done by her stylist Lindsay. Via and Tia sat behind them reading gossip magazines. They talked to Keely as she got her washed blow dried, and then watched as Keely showed Lindsay her dress and her earrings. Much to their disappointment they didn't see the dress.

Keely was wearing a purple tank top and jeans as her hair got done. Lindsay blew dried it so that it was dry. She added some goop so that it didn't frizz she than parted it on the right side and flipped the hair loosely over. Pulling it back into a ponytail in than pushing it into a French twist. She than curled the hair that rested half way down Keely's back with the extensions that were added. It stood more wavy than curly. Lindsay than asked Keely to put her earrings on to see how it looked.

Tia and Via watched as Keely put in sterling silver chandelier earrings with pale pink stones. So her dress must be pink they assumed. They watch Keely thank Lindsay. Lindsay than sent her off to her sister Morgan to get her make up done and told her to stop by so she could fix anything that needed to be fixed or added to her hair.

Meanwhile it stood 4:45 at the Diffy household. Ms.Diffy had burned the dinner, so at 4:45 Barb, and Wendy were wizarding food. The tree lighting ceremony started at 6:30, which meant that they would have to get around there around 6 at the latest. After Ms. Hutchings had gathered the troops they all sat tat the table and began to eat Chinese food.

Scarlet and Pace had held an extremely liking to Pim. Although Pim despised it, she began to think it over and realized that she might be able to get them to be her followers. Pim smiled at the two little children, trying to communicate with them. Gen watched as her little sisters interacted so well with her now she could say it since he had kissed her "Boyfriends" sister. Jake was trying to flirt with Pim but was failing miserably at it. Gen laughed, while Jake smirked at her. She and Phil had their hands resting on the table with one another's. Phil smiled realizing that maybe they might eventually have a way home.

Keely sat in a chair having her make up applied by a professional. Via and Tia sat patiently wanting to see her dress after waiting an hour and a half the time was now 5:15' clock and the festival started in an hour and a half and Keely was to be there in an hour. They watched as Morgan finished the final touches

Keely's eyebrows were somewhat thinner, and her eyes had a shiny lilacy pink shade glittering over them. The color was fierce but not to dark just to accent her cheeks, which was now a paler pink. Her teeth were whitened so they glistened and a neutral pink lip-gloss glistened on her lips.

"How do I look?" Keely asked. "Put on your dress please!" Tia begged. "Yea!" Morgan agreed lets see it. She handed Keely her suit bag and the bag that contained her shoes and her nylons. Keely laughed as she was pushed into the bathroom.

"Guys, its 5:30, why doesn't everyone get cleaned or refreshed change clothes whatever you like and meet back here in 10 minutes!" Lloyd stated. "Sounds like a plan." Greg stated. "Come on Hutchings' 10 minute call time here." He finished. Gen gave Phil a quick peck on the lips before stating. "I'll be back."

Keely came out of the bathroom kind of shy and awkwardly, she knew that everyone was going to see her eventually but it was awkward and different for her now. She took a deep breath as she set the bags and walked into the area where now Lindsay, Morgan, Tia, and Via stood. "Oh my god Keely Teslow you look… wow!" Tia stated.

Keely wore a white Cinderella style ballroom dress. The strapless bodice was sculpted and fit her body perfectly, it matched the color of her pale pale, pink blush. It was overlaid with beads that stood out magnificently. It was then re-embroidered with lace. It was then trimmed with a gorgeous pink sash. The bottom with scattered with beads and crystals, which glimmered under the lights of make up area.

Lindsay and Morgan gave a slight smile, and a then a hug. "You look gorgeous sweetie" she stated. They were both in their late 20's and Keely was happy they stated that. She needed all the encouragement she could get especially with the song that she had chosen.

The doorbell rang, and Pim answered it. "They're here!" she shouted loudly. "Coming!" Phil yelled. Barb and Lloyd met them at the door. "Come on lets walk its not that far, they said as they locked the door. Phil held Gen's hand as they walked toward Town Square where it was being held it was 6 o clock and the ceremony was to started in half an hour.

They found a spot towards the center of the stage where the tree stood towards the right of them. They plopped their blankets down on the ground. Barb and Lloyd began to unfold them, while Wendy and Greg gathered up the troops, and they ended up setting them down at 6:15. Phil sat down thinking, "Where's Keely?"

Keely, Via, and Tia had thanked Morgan and Lindsay and had rushed out. They sat in the limo as it pulled them up to time square. It was around 65 degrees in Pickford and Keely was growing somewhat cold in her shawl, and her dress. Keely rushed out of the limo realizing that her call time was in 10 minutes and she wasn't ready. It was six and if she wasn't there by 6:10 she was going to be in trouble. Via handed Keely her purse. "Bye Guys! Thank's you are the best!" she stated, as they watched her run off. "Come on lets go find seats Vi!" Tia stated.

Via and Tia looked around trying to find someone whom they wanted to sit with at last they found The Hutchings' and the Diffys, and well Owen. "There!" Via stated excitingly! "Ok." Tia stated. When everyone finally got settled and had their hot chocolate. Mayor DeLuca took the stand. " We are going to start with these festivities."

Mayor DeLuca began to introduce the past 50 Pickford Princesses and their escorts. Phil than began to feel uncomfortable like he had forgot something. As they began to run into territory into people he knew, he realized where Keely was. Gen sensed his uncomfort, "Something wrong sweetie?" she asked him. "No."he stated.

Finally Keely was introduced and Phil was in shock, he had seen Keely look pretty before but not like this her dress stood out and glimmered, her hair and earrings matched the dress perfectly and her smile. He began to think

_Maybe I like her in a different way than I thought, but wait I'm with Gen now and that was my choice._

Mayor Deluca then stated, "The theme for this tree lighting is from Mozart to the Movies, with songs sung by everything that represents the United States and Pickford in general." The Pickford Symphony Orchestra played the national anthem as well as Pickford's."

Everyone applauded, "And now I would like to introduce Pickford Princess number 49, Miss. Keely Teslow singing "On My Own from the broadway play Les Miserables ."

The audience began to clap as Keely walked up to the microphone. She took a deep breath before the orchestra began to play the cue as she nodded her head.

_On my own,  
Pretending he's beside me.  
All alone,  
I walk with him till morning.  
Without him,  
I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_.

Via looked at her in shock, before giving her a wink and a smile, she knew that Keely had to have done this to get over Phil, or make it known, and the song was so graceful and elegant. She sung it well to. Via just wished that Phil would hear the lyrics and what she was saying. Les Miserables was one of Keely's favorite books, play, and movie. This song was one of her favorites. However, Via now understood why it meant so much to her

_ In the rain,  
The pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights  
Are misty in the river.  
In the darkness,  
The trees are full of starlight,  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever._

Phil sat there next to Gen and Via. He saw Via smile. Keely looked so pretty up there not to mention the song was graceful and elegant and her dressed matched the way she sung the song. Why hadn't Keely had told him he had forgotten about escorting her. He would have dropped his plans with Gen in a heart beat. But did that mean that maybe he did have feelings for Keely?

_ And I know  
It's only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself  
And not to him.  
And although I know that he is blind,  
Still I say,  
There's a way for us._

Pim looked at Jake who was now looking at her, with a smile. Pim began to think maybe having a relationship with Jake wouldn't be such a bad Idea, because even though thinks might be difficult that there is a way for her and Jake.

_I love him,  
But when the night is over,  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river.  
Without him,  
The world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers._

Barb and Lloyd were looking at each other realizing that the world is changed, and there are problems with in it but without Lloyd and the decisions he made they wouldn't be the family that they are now.  
_  
I love him,  
But every day I'm learning,  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending!  
Without me,  
His world will go on turning,  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known! _

I love him...  
I love him...  
I love him...  
But only on my own...

Keely finished her song thinking about how the lyrics were matching her life, because every day she was learning and without her the world would still turn, and the sun would still rise. Her life with Phil so far she had been pretending, and that the world was still full of happiness that she had never known or experienced yet. But only on their own would she come with the terms of happiness and endearment.

The audience was clapping wildly. Keely gave out a smile, as she turned to see a little girl by the name of Kristin Hernquist, on the ladder about to put the Pickford Star on the tree.

However, Phil's mind was rushing with thoughts. Was that song directed at him. Keely did look incredibly hot in her dress tonight, and the romantic touch of that dress went with the song. Why hadn't he have thought about these feelings before! He was somewhat furious at himself that he had let things get so far.

_Gen however, sensed this through Phil, but she was not about to let. Little Miss. Blonde Barbie get in the way between her boyfriend and her. Because in Gen's mind the world revolved around her._

* * *

So Long chapter I really want reviews for this I spent almost 4 hours on it guys, its really like 3 or 4 chapters or one. But those are your updates until Monday, I hope to get at least 10-12 reviews, so have everyone review. Otherwise I don't know if I will want to put the time into it anymore. I know its off the topic of Sadies, but it is necessary to get Pheely on the rode. I know its an odd chapter but I liked it. I put a lot of effort into it. Also if you haven't of heard "On My Own, from Les Miserables!" I recommend you do! It's one of my favorite songs, and you have to hear it for the chapter to sound really romantic. 

Also, this is the picture of Keely's dress, I didn't look hard for a pretty one I just grabbed the first one I saw that looked cute so if you want the link to see it for yourself it pretty much how you should imagine Keely, from the hair to the earrings. I found the first one in which everything matched well and that's what it was!

So please Read and Review, even if you didn't like it I want to know!

Lauren

P.S. Feel free to IM me at wlcm2theoc256985


	5. Authors Note

_Hey Guys, so this is my first authors note…. I am kind of disappointed with the reviews im getting more for the last chapter than all because I spent a lot and I mean a lot of time on it. I know that some of you are reading it and not reviewing, and I do the same thing but I'm not sure if I don't get to at least 25-27 reviews, I might be putting the story on hold. I do the same things sometimes reading and not reviewing, but still. Especially those who have it as a favorite, and I guess some of you read it and aren't doing that. Its not really that big of a deal but, If you guys could just push the button and type good or bad, that'd be great, and If I get the reviews the update will be on Tuesday or Wednesday. Feel free to IM me with those reviews too! Words of encouragement would be good, but I know some of you think that it's isn't very Pheelish, but trust me it will._

_Thanks Guys especially those who are reviewing._

_Lauren-Lindsay_


End file.
